For centuries, wells have been drilled to extract oil, natural gas, water, and other fluids from subterranean formations. In extracting the fluids, a production string is provided in a wellbore, both reinforcing the structural integrity of the wellbore, as well as assisting in extraction of fluids from the well. To allow fluids to flow into production string, apertures are often provided in the tubing string in the section of the string corresponding with production zones of the well. Although perforations allow for ingress of the desired fluids from the formation, these perforations can also allow unwanted materials to flow into the well from the surrounding foundations during production. Debris, such as formation sand and other particulate, can fall or be swept into the tubing together with formation fluid, contaminating the recovered fluid. Not only do sand and other particulates contaminate the recovered fluid, this particulate can cause many additional problems for the well operator. For example, as the particulate flows through production equipment, it gradually erodes the equipment. Unwanted particulate can block flow passages, accumulate in chambers, and abrade components. Repairing and replacing production equipment damaged by particulate in-flow can be exceedingly costly and time-consuming, particularly for downhole equipment sometimes located several thousand feet below the earth's surface. Consequently, to guard against particulate from entering production equipment, while at the same time preserving sufficient fluid flow pathways, various production filters and filtration methods have been developed and employed including gravel packs and well screen assemblies.
A number of well screen filtration designs have been employed. A well screen assembly is a screen of one or more layers installed in the well, capable of filtering against passage of particulate of a specified size and larger, such as sand, rock fragments and gravel from surrounding gravel packing. The specific design of the well screen can take into account the type of subterranean formation likely to be encountered, as well as the well-type. well screen.